


Welcome Home, Broken Doll

by carriejack03



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Set during Dressrosa Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: Doflamingo shows Law just how much he has missed him.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Welcome Home, Broken Doll

**Author's Note:**

> After something like 6 years I've caught up with One Piece again.  
> To celebrate I've decided to bring you all porn. Yup, that's pretty much what I write lmao
> 
> I have fucked up tastes, don't mind me too much lol  
> I've written it this morning all in one go, I was inspired lol

Doflamingo was terrifying. It wasn’t only because his body was massive compared to Law, but it was his  _ aura _ , wide and heavy it felt like it wrapped Doflamingo in a big bubble that no one could pop.

Law always thought he behaved like a noble, when he was little he had thought it was strange for a pirate, but now that he knew the truth everything made sense, all the unanswered questions he had locked away in his heart finally were finally answered.

A World Noble, Celestial Dragon,  _ Tenryūbito _ .

Whatever a person may call him, that was the horrifying truth. No matter if he was a former one, the arrogance and power he had burned in his bones were something he couldn’t hide, they intersected together in a complicated image that Law could only describe as a  _ monster _ .

It infuriated him, how much power Doflamingo had over him even after all these years. He wasn’t a kid anymore, but the  _ fear _ that crawled up in his heart when his eyes landed on him was enough to freeze him like he was a motionless doll.

“It’s nice to have you back, Law, I  _ missed _ you.” Doflamingo said from the comfort of his stolen throne, looking down at him behind his heavy sunglasses.

One of his hands raised up to stroke Law’s short hair, ruffling them in a fake attempt of affection that only made Law shudder in disgust. There was a time where he would have died to get this type of touch from him, but not now, not  _ anymore _ .

“I was worried, you know? All these years without knowing where you went…” Doflamingo kept talking, his wide smirk splitting his face in half. “And then one day on my desk it came your first wanted poster… I was more than surprised, you know?”

His massive slender hand descended on the back of his neck, taking hold of it in a firm grip. Law felt a heavy pressure running down his spine but he couldn’t understand if it was fear or Haki before Doflamingo forced him to come closer, right between his long spreaded legs.

Law bit his lower lip, he tried to struggle away, but he already knew what Doflamingo wanted from him, it seriously didn’t take a genius to figure that out, however he wished that this was only a nightmare.

It seemed that Doflamingo was in a happy mood since his face lit up in amusement at Law’s poor attempts to get away, but his firm grip on his neck was making them useless. And he should know better than try anything against him.

“Come on, Law.” Doflamingo’s tongue licked the front row of his perfectly white teeth. “Show me how much you missed  _ me _ .”

Law glared up at him, his jaw clenched tightly and he briefly debated if he should bite his tongue to get a quick death, bolt for the door or succumb to this fate.

The string that suddenly slashed his cheek was the answer he needed.

“Law… I’m  _ not  _ a patient man.” Doflamingo’s voice changed tone in a few seconds. He wasn’t amused anymore, he was starting to get annoyed and coldness that was dripping from his voice was clear enough to let him know what would happen if he kept defying him.

Law could easily walk towards his own death, but… did he really want to end his life like this? Because of a man who killed the only person who gave two shits about him?

No… he wanted revenge, he wanted Doflamingo to  _ pay _ .

And to do that, he needed to survive.

Law closed his golden eyes, his long eyelashes batting on his cheeks. He swallowed his pride as much as he could before he leaned his head forward, pressing his cheek against Doflamingo’s printed pants. He ignored the way his fingers trembled as he lifted them up to unfasten Doflamingo’s belt, and slowly brought down the zipper.

Doflamingo’s fingers flexed against his neck in encouragement, Law didn’t want to lift his head to see how content he was to have him to something as humiliating as this so he just focused on working on his briefs, bring them down enough to expose his dick.

Law wasn’t surprised at all when he saw how hard Doflamingo was already, he kind of expected it from the other man, but he was surprised when he saw how big it was. Long and thick, mapped with blue veins around the entire length with a mop of blond hairs on the base that looked like they never saw a razor in the entire life.

Law took a deep breath, his cheek still stung as blood began to pour down on his chin. He ignored it as he lifted his hand to stroke Doflamingo’s length, feeling how hot and warm it was against his palm.

“Oh, you have such nice hands…” Doflamingo shuddered, tilting his neck to a side. “But they’re not what I want… come on, open those pretty lips you got there.”

Law sent a glare full of hate towards him, but he only gained an amused laugh as an answer. If he kept stalling this will never end and he knew if it was for Doflamingo, he could take the entire day off to torment him. Better finish this as soon as he could, now that he had the courage to do so.

Law opened his mouth and ducked his head down, wrapping his lips around the head of Doflamingo’s dick. The taste was salty and disgusting, but he ignored the hammering heart in his chest as he swirled his tongue around it taking more of his cock as he lowered his head.

“Ah… your mouth is so wet… just like a pretty girl’s cunt, you know?” Doflamingo groaned, tilting his head back as a drop of sweat ran down his neck.

Law ignored his words, his jaw was hurting for how much he was forcing it open, but he couldn’t stop now, not when he was half way in. He could feel his sticky saliva running down his chin and it was taking all of his self control not to bite down. He hated this, but he couldn’t stop even if he wanted.

“You’re taking a while… are ya taking a nap there, Law?” Doflamingo asked suddenly, his long fingers running up to take hold of his messy hair. “Let me give you a hand then.”

Law barely registered what Doflamingo had said, but then he suddenly felt a pressure on his head, forcing him to take down the entire dick in his throat.

“Ugh!” Law choked, feeling his gag reflex kicking him and he suddenly couldn’t breathe, he clawed his nails in Doflamingo’s pants as overwhelmed tears began to pour down his eyes.

The taste, the smell, it was too much, too much-

Doflamingo grabbed his head with both of his hands and pulled him back, giving him enough time to take a quick breath before he slammed his mouth on his dick again, making sure Law got to taste his entire length, nose buried in his thick pubic hairs.

Law shot his eyes up angrily,  _ pleadingly _ , searching for Doflamingo’s eyes even if his vision was clouded by his tears but he knew Doflamingo didn’t care, he never did. No, from how he got bigger in his throat, it was turning him on.

“Ah… once I’ve dealt with that annoying strawhat kid… I’m going to keep you as my whore, where you  _ exactly  _ belong.” Doflamingo told him, his voice wavering slightly as he kept thrusting in Law’s mouth at his own rhythm, using both hands to keep his head in place against his hips.

Law closed his eyes tightly, feeling a rush of humiliation running on his cheeks as he allowed Doflamingo to do as he pleased. He was a mere puppet in his hands, one with no emotion who hoped everything would end soon.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, when Law’s lips were raw and swollen and his jaw was aching painfully, Doflamingo finally pulled his head back and came all over his face, shooting his sticky cum over his face and hair, a groan resounding in the throne room.

Law shuddered in disgust but bit his lower lip, waiting for Doflamingo to finish, his mouth trembling slightly

“Ah, that was good.” The older man said, his voice returned filled with amusement abruptly letting go of Law’s hair and making him fall on the floor. Law panted hard, his face was burning in embarrassment and anger, he clawed the floor until his fingers became red.

“You really grew up well.” Doflamingo tucked his limp dick in his pants again, then he threw Law a pink towel he had beside him. “As much as I love that face, I don’t want others to see it, clean yourself, the  _ former  _ king is coming.”

Law clenched his teeth, his limbs shaking in anger, but he took the towel and pressed it on his face, wiping the cum and tears as much as he could, not wanting anyone to understand what had happened between him and Doflamingo just now.

As he pressed the towel to his face, he remembered Cora-san’s last words as Doflamingo pointed him a gun.

_ Law is free. _

But now he knew that wasn’t true.

Not until Doflamingo was walking on this earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a kudo and a comment if you like!
> 
> @carriejack03 on twitter!


End file.
